SoundStrings
by SoundSparrow
Summary: a kankuro and gaara brother fic. with participation of tsuchi kin.


**Soundstrings**

by Soundsparrow

A/N: an english remake of the Redzin account's Sayaw Lang, Kankuro

* * *

**(1)**

**The News**

It was a fine day in Sunagakure. As usual, it is sunnier in this Village than any Village in Fire Country. While people go on with their lives in their usual route their Kazekage is in his office dealing with tough business. But today is not like any tough business, and today is not so fine for the Kazekage as the day suggests.

He forced his shinobis to leave the office and instructed to keep distance of one mile radius. They followed obligely not raising any violent reactions. If the Kazekage ordered something like this, it's either he wanted to be alone with his thoughts or... he's dealing with a non-violent occasion his Village is concerned. Shinobis suspected the reason for his orders was the latter. The Kazekage only engaged in economy welfare and concentrated more on "shinobi quality" and their violent training, though he never conducted any threat, he illustrated and clarified his plans "for the security of Suna". That could only be easy for him but conducting agreements and joyous celebrations, as much meditation he needs in his seclusion he also need in planning for that.

The Kazekage is no happy fellow.

Alone now in his office, he scanned every corner of the room checking for hidden cameras snucked in by CIA operatives disguised as one of his Sand ninjas, if ever one is. True he is very suspicious with strange things for him like a box of cake Tsunade sent once, thinking it was poisoned he gave it to Kankuro, who in turn judged Tsunade's baking as three out of five. Five being the highest. Even with his brother's comment, the Kazekage is also considerate phoning Konoha's Hokage telling her, her creation satisfied his household.

So he's not a bad guy after all.

After his search, all he found is an old photo album, he slid it inside his drawer and waited for the people he called this morning. After about half an hour, they arrived taking their seats.

"So Gaara, why'd you call?" Kankuro asked. He address his broher casually even if his brother is the Kazekage. Gaara never cared.

"Just two months and a week and we're celebrating... the peace ceremony of Suna and Konoha" Gaara tried to announce calmly. To tell the truth he had no idea how to prepare.

"Ceremony? Just three days ago Tsunade sent you that cake..." Kankuro filled in.

"She wanted it public and known to the people" Gaara reasoned "Leaders don't keep it to themselves..." he repeated the line Tsunade said.

It silenced Kankuro. Temari ignored Kankuro and talked to Gaara.

"So what do you plan to do?" she asked.

Gaara took time to answer, if it's security they're talking about, he can handle it. He can answer the event's security with only sand ninjas of his own. But Tsunade didn't buy the idea. She told him they take half of the security and event's presentation, reasoning it's unfair if only one takes over a certain field. And so Gaara can't afford to refuse.

"We answer half of the security, our shinobis will surround the Konoha Stadium from the outside. Konoha's ANBU squad led by Shikamaru will infiltrate the audience, it's for extra caution and overhead..."

And so Kankuro dozed, not caring about his brother's commands. The red-haired kid always get what he wants, doesn't he?

"Gaara" Temari interrupted. Gaara acknowledged her.

"I think we shouldn't be worrying about what will bother the event. Let's focus what will happen _in_ the event... like your carriage"

-_i don't think it's necessary-_

"food"

-_catering services?-_

"...and what will we do with the presentation?" she announced the very question Gaara has been thinking for the three days...

-_shinobi skills exhibition-_

But even so, Gaara kept quiet not letting his mouth escape quiet comments on Temari's inquiries, he is not familiar with these events and posed as a challenge for him. So he snapped a simple plan on his mind.

"Temari, you're in-charge of food, decorations, such preparations... I am to finalize my securiy connections and I am to write my opening speech..." he paused when Temari opened her moutn.

"...the presentation?" she asked.

For now, he can only think one solution to that. Being a Music Arts Physical Education and Health (MAPEH) teacher, Baki had taught the three siblings one specific yet complex skill, a skill handed down from generation to generation of Gaara's family and passed on to future generations. Only it has to be enhanced to prevent it ceaseness.

"Kankuro you dance" yes. dancing.

The declaration made Kankuro jump. "What did you say?"

"You dance" Gaara repeated "Under my strict instructions, with a woman"

"NO GAARA!" Kankuro was bewildered.

"Kankuro, you're the only one here who can dance the best" Temari raised an eyebrow.

"What dance anyway?"

"...ballroom"

CURSE YOU!

* * *

a/N: Sayaw Lang, Kankuro in the Redzin account is a KANKUROXKIN fic but in here it's not though Kin will have a special participation in this version. 


End file.
